Selective catalytic reduction (“SCR”) systems can be provided to reduce emissions of nitrogen oxides (“NOx”) in a number of applications. Present approaches to SCR diagnostics suffer from a variety of limitations and problems including those respecting diagnosis of error or malfunction of SCR systems providing reduced NOx emission levels. There is a need for the unique and inventive methods, systems and apparatuses of SCR diagnostics disclosed herein.